Una oportuna intervencion
by THEBIGBANGATTACK1
Summary: Pequeño fic escrito en un lapsus de inspiración... personajes propiedad de ya saben quien, creo que no tengo que repetirlo


**Una oportuna intervención…**

_Para una actividad de mi otro foro llamada "El Guerrero Z más fuerte" les presento este shot. No es muy original pero quiero contribuir con algo un tanto fuera de serie, con un personaje también poco valorado al final, pero que tuvo en su momento un papel relevante. Y esta contado en primera persona._

_La Tierra estaba en peligro, y sólo la oportuna intervención de un casual espectador pudo hacer la diferencia._

"… _que diga el cobarde: ¡soy un valiente!"… Joel 3:10 NVI_

¿Pero cómo pudo el Saiyajin transformarse en ese monstruo tan espantoso? —esa fue la pregunta que me hice con temor al ver de lejos el desarrollo de la peligrosa batalla que estaba librando Gokú.

Bueno, he de decir a mi favor que yo no estoy tan chiflado como él y los otros, básicamente valoro mi vida y no voy a exponerme a nada. Total, todos hemos de morir algún día, y no quiero sufrir en vano cuando me toque.

Ese bárbaro Saiyajin es muy fuerte… lo mejor que puedo hacer es irme de aquí —bien, tomé la decisión al momento y, muy sigilosamente, encaminé mis pasos a un lejano sendero—. Lo siento de verdad, Gokú, pero… yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte —añadí con algo de vergüenza, a sabiendas que mi amigo no me escuchaba.

Para mi fortuna, el Saiyajin llamado Vegeta no me había visto, así que empecé a correr para estar lejos lo más pronto posible, no fuera a notar mi presencia y fuera yo la siguiente víctima. Por como pude ver la situación, todos los demás muchachos habían sido asesinados por ese sujeto, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era escaparme… y de verdad no me importaba que me llamaran cobarde, ante todo pienso en lo que me conviene. En ese momento mis ojos enfocaron a dos niños que se acercaban corriendo a mi dirección, y reconocí a uno de ellos… esos locos no tienen remedio.

¡Krilin!, ¿acaso no sabes quién es el monstruo? —salí a su encuentro para llamar su atención con verdadera desesperación, y creo que hasta los espanté por presentarme tan de repente—. ¡Es el Saiyajin!, ¡el Saiyajin se transformó en ese mono gigantesco! —puntualicé señalándolo.

¡Yajirobe!... qué susto nos has dado —me respondió el calvo después de cambiar su cara de susto—. Ya sé que el Saiyajin se transformó a pesar de todo —observó con seriedad.

Oye, Krilin, ¿quién es él? —su acompañante, un niño de verdad, me quedó mirando con extrañeza.

Gohan, él es Yajirobe… Yajirobe, te presentó a Gohan, el hijo de Gokú… —dijo Krilin sonriéndose brevemente. En una fracción de segundo retornó a la seriedad—… pero no es tiempo de formalismos, tenemos que cortarle la cola a Vegeta antes de que maté a Gokú —añadió.

¿Cortarle la cola? —el hijo de Gokú pareció tan asombrado como yo.

Ese es su punto débil —explicó escuetamente—. Ahora, Gohan, Yajirobe y tú tienen que distraerlo para que yo pueda cortársela.

¿¡Acaso estás chiflado!? —exclamé entre asustado, nervioso y desesperado—. ¡Ese tipo es capaz de todo, tú no lo viste pelear como yo!

Tenemos que hacerlo o Gokú puede morir otra vez —manifestó el calvo y, sin esperar por mi respuesta, ambos continuaron corriendo a velocidad.

¡Papá, resiste por favor! —alcancé a escuchar que decía el niño.

¡Ah, no, yo no voy a regresar allá! —les grité a viva voz, aunque sabía que no me escucharían—. ¡Vayan ustedes si quieren morir, no cuenten conmigo!

Bien, como ya lo tenía decidido, corrí otro trecho hasta llegar a un claro despejado, en donde pude sacar un vehículo para poder alejarme más rápido… cuando me lo propongo puedo ser muy veloz. Al poner una distancia prudente, pude relajarme un poco.

Cielos… todo ellos son unos ilusos y les gusta correr riesgos —me dije a mí mismo recostándome sobre el asiento—. Pero no van a poder hacer nada al respecto… los tres van a morir.

Y en menos de medio minuto aceleré el vehículo de regreso a ese lugar tan peligroso… no sé por qué lo hice, tal vez porque, en realidad, no soy tan miedoso. Acercándome lo más que pude, comprobé que aún estaba a tiempo para ayudarles, así que me preparé para entrar en acción.

¡Jah!, insectos patéticos, bien sabía yo que este mocoso no vendría solo a retarme… —el Saiyajin esquivó el ataque que Krilin le lanzó, y en ese momento miraba burlonamente al hijo de Gokú—. Bien, podrás ver morir a tu querido padre —añadió con bastante ironía—, y lo único que me molesta es que el idiota de Kakarotto ya no podrá implorar por su vida porque se ha desmayado —remató soltando una sonora carcajada.

Ese era la oportunidad que había estado esperando y, rápidamente, con mi katana en mano me abalancé sobre él y pude hacerlo… le corté la cola de un solo tajo. Al tocar nuevamente el piso no dudé ni un segundo en esconderme tras unas lejanas rocas, ya que, por lo que yo había visto, ese sujeto aún seguiría siendo un peligro aunque ya no fuera un monstruo enorme.

¡Yo no me hago responsable por esto! —grité con desesperación a manera de desahogar mi temor.

Y no me equivoqué. El Saiyajin pareció confundido por lo que le había sucedido al recobrar su tamaño original, más, lejos de sentirse derrotado, su cólera se incrementó.

¡Malditas sabandijas! —exclamó a voz en cuello con los puños apretados. Aunque yo no lo veía, pude imaginarme su expresión de rabia, y eso me dio más miedo—. ¡Ya me encargaré del tercer gusano que se atrevió a cortarme la cola!

¡Por eso les dije que no funcionaría! —mascullé con voz temblorosa ocultándome más entre las rocas y la poca hierba de los alrededores.

Tanto era mi terror que no me atreví a mirar lo que sucedió a continuación, ya que no quería ver morir a nadie. Pero la fuerza en mi interior me ordenó asomarme, y pude distinguir que Krilin tenía una considerable cantidad de energía en una mano, la cual supongo debía arrojársela al Saiyajin, quien en ese momento acosaba al pobre hijo de Gokú… ¿pero por qué tardaba tanto ese loco pelón, qué estaba esperando para acabar de una vez por todas con el maldito extraterrestre?

¡Oye, Krilin!, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? —le grité al instante con desesperación—. ¡Atácalo ya o va a matar a ese niño!

Por unos segundos no entendí que fue lo que pasó, pero, al parecer, el Saiyajin sí recibió el ataque y salió volando bien alto hasta que se perdió de vista… tal vez moriría desintegrado en la atmósfera. Eso significaba que ya todo había terminado.

¡Lo hicimos! —exclamé con alegría y alivio acercándome a donde los muchachos se encontraban con Gokú, sintiéndome muy contento por conservar mi valiosa vida.

Yajirobe… qué bueno que… estás bien —me dijo Gokú hablando con mucho trabajo. Se veía completamente mal, pero, con un buen descanso y una dosis suficiente de semillas del ermitaño, se recobraría en un santiamén.

Considero que disfrutamos de nuestro triunfo por lo menos un minuto, ya que el cuerpo exánime de ese Saiyajin cayó como fardo en la arena, y por un segundo nos quedamos en silencio, esperando a ver si se levantaba. Tuvo el final que merecía, aunque a mí no me dio buena espina el verlo otra vez, ya que hubiera sido preferible que desapareciera en el espacio.

No temas, Gohan, el malvado de Vegeta ya está bien muerto —dijo Krilin soltando un suspiro bajo, e imprudentemente se acercó a él—. A pesar de los problemas que nos ocasionaste no podemos dejarte aquí, ya que fuiste un buen peleador —y le habló como si el cadáver pudiera oírle—. Lo menos que podemos hacer por ti es enterrarte.

¿Y si yo te entierro primero? —¡yo lo sabía, el Saiyajin seguía vivo! Levantándose trabajosamente golpeó a Krilin con bastante fuerza para mandarlo lejos… aún podría pelear, y nosotros ya no teníamos energía—. Nunca creí que unos p#$% e insignificantes bichos pudieran dañar así mi cuerpo… eso no se los voy a perdonar —agregó rechinando los dientes de rabia.

¡Es… estamos perdidos! —me dije a mí mismo sintiéndome morir.

Traté de escabullirme otra vez, más fui lanzado con violencia junto a los otros, ya que el Saiyajin expulsó de su cuerpo una buena cantidad de _Ki_… supongo que, si no hubiera estado en las condiciones en las que se encontraba, sí nos hubiera matado. Afortunadamente no morimos, así que, en cuanto la fuerza en mi interior recorrió una vez más mi cuerpo, logré enderezarme para ver qué había pasado, ya que, al usar tanto _Ki_, posiblemente ese tipo se había debilitado más.

Ese… canalla —murmuré al verlo.

No cabía duda de que el daño que recibió al enfrentarse a todos nosotros no lo había considerado, pero todavía tenía el suficiente poder como para asesinarnos de uno en uno. Observé como se encaminó hacia donde el hijo de Gokú se encontraba desmayado, era claro que pensaba acabar con quien todavía podría darle problemas si se recuperaba. Lo más silencioso que pude fui detrás suyo, ya que no podía detectar nuestros movimientos. Y fue una suerte que algo lo hubiera entretenido porqué pareció preocupado, así que, aprovechando nuevamente la ocasión propicia, me abalancé sobre él blandiendo mi katana.

¡Yaaaahhhh! —levanté la voz para darme valor—. ¡Toma esto, maldito monstruo asesino!

¿Qué? —creo que no esperaba ser atacado, así que la expresión de su rostro no pudo reflejar mejor su sentir al verme… una mezcla de confusión y miedo, y eso fue algo verdaderamente agradable de ver.

Me sentí invencible y superior al hacerle un corte en la espalda que lo hirió profundamente, y cayó al suelo retorciéndose de agonía.

¡Te lo merecías, extraterrestre del demonio! —exclamé carcajeándome sonoramente—. ¡Yo soy el gran Yajirobe, y con mi katana nadie puede vencerme!

Pero poco me duró el gusto, pues ni bien terminé de regodearme en su cara cuando se enderezó mirándome con visible desagrado… creo que se enojó.

P$%&/ gordo estúpido… nadie que hiera al gran Vegeta vive para contarlo —me dijo casi gruñendo.

Oye… amigo… sólo… sólo fue una pequeña broma, no te lo tomes tan en serio… —le dije haciéndome para atrás, sin poder controlar el temblor de mi voz—… yo… yo te tengo mucho respeto… no era mi intención lastimarte… de verdad.

Bueno, está claro que con tipos como ese no se puede hablar razonablemente, ya que me dio una fuerte y dolorosa patada en la cara que me lanzó varios metros atrás, y ahora sí ya no pude moverme más. El Saiyajin desquitó su malestar metiéndome varios puñetazos en el estómago, y tengo que reconocer que me dolieron muchísimo, aunque él estaba tan débil que fue una suerte que no me matara ahí. Después… ya no estoy muy seguro de que pasó a continuación, sólo recuerdo que el hijo de Gokú también se transformó en un enorme gorila y, gracias a ello, el Saiyajin Vegeta pudo ser derrotado, por lo que no le quedó más que huir, aunque Krilin pudo haberle dado el golpe de gracia utilizando mi katana. Por ahora la Tierra había sido salvada gracias a mi pronta intervención en la batalla.

Unos cuantos minutos después, cuando al fin recuperé la movilidad de mis entumecidos miembros, alguien llegó a rescatarnos. Eran Bulma, el anciano maestro Rōshi y el viejo gato Karim, acompañados por otra muchacha que más tarde supe era la esposa de Gokú. A pesar de mi estado y mis visibles lesiones, esa Bulma no se midió al gritarme muy de cerca.

¡Óyeme, Yajirobe!, ¿¡qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo, eh!? ¡De seguro estuviste escondido como un cobarde! —me reclamó en un exasperante tono mandón.

Será una mujer bonita e inteligente, pero, para mi gusto, está bastante loca… no entiendo como Yamcha la aguanta con ese feo carácter.

¿Pero cómo te atreves a decir que no hice nada, eh? —le contesté de igual manera—. ¡Si no fuera por mi ayuda, ellos tres hubieran sido cruelmente asesinados por ese malvado Saiyajin!

¡Eres un mentiroso, nosotros te vimos en la bola de cristal de Uranai Baba, y estabas escondido detrás de unas rocas mientras Gokú se enfrentaba a ese horrible extraterrestre! —pero sus gritos se hicieron más agudos, sin atender a mis razones—. ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas cuando Yamcha y los demás murieron? ¡Oh, Yamcha!, ¿por qué te moriste, por qué? —y se puso a llorar con verdadero sentimiento.

De verdad que no entiendo a las mujeres, y por ello es mejor seguir soltero para no tener que aguantarlas. Ya estaba yo enterado de que Bulma y Yamcha se habían peleado antes de que iniciáramos el entrenamiento con Kami – sama, y de eso ya había pasado un año… en fin, tal vez lo que a ella le faltaba era casarse.

_Epílogo: unos cuatro años después de los sucesos, cuando la Tierra estaba otra vez en peligro._

¿Acaso no sabes de quién es ese niño? —me dijo Bulma retadoramente mientras nos dirigíamos a donde todos los muchachos peleaban una vez más. Yo llevaba cargando en brazos a un niño bastante llorón, que resultó ser hijo de ella con no sé quién, y la amenacé con tirarlo por la ventana porque yo no quería ir allá—. Es el hijo de Vegeta —añadió calmadamente en cuanto negué con la cabeza.

¿Qué? —me quedé pasmado—. ¿Estás diciéndome que… que este niño llorón… perdón, este lindo angelito es el primogénito del señor Vegeta? —pregunté respetuosamente sin cerrar la boca de la impresión.

No cabe duda de que, al final, no sabemos dónde ni con quién terminaremos, pero, de lo que estoy seguro, es que no vuelvo a involucrarme en ninguna batalla más… no señor.

_Nota final: Yo no sé ustedes pero Yajirobe, aunque no fue un protagonista como tal dentro de la trama, en este momento en especial estuvo donde tenía que estar… jejeje. No es el Guerrero más fuerte ni mucho menos, pero por lo menos demostró algo de valor al cambiar lo que hubiera sido un final trágico para Gokú a manos de Vegeta. Un saludo y a ser felices._


End file.
